


【盾冬】神谕名为自由与爱

by FrostedRose



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedRose/pseuds/FrostedRose
Summary: 祭司的职责是侍奉神明，而我生而为你。神秘学背景AU【？】 误入迷途学者盾×叛逆大胆祭司冬预警：无逻辑练车之作，双性设定冬冬略软请自行避雷





	【盾冬】神谕名为自由与爱

　　史蒂夫从晕眩感里睁开眼的时候，恍惚以为自己已经身处天堂——不然为什么会有一个精灵躺在他的臂弯里？  
　　月桂花的花冠箍在饱满的额头，棕色的发丝散落在无瑕的脸上，衬得他的唇色愈发得红。那人闭着眼，鸦羽似的睫毛在眼下打出一小片阴影，线条漂亮的身体上松垮地套着件亚麻色的棉布长袍，正随着他的呼吸微弱地起伏着，触碰在史蒂夫的胳膊上，带来了一阵酥麻的痒意。  
　　熟睡的少年神似希腊神话里的伽倪墨得斯，温柔无害又美丽异常。  
　　史蒂夫虽然不认识他，却不自觉地放轻了自己的呼吸，小幅度地转动着眼珠，谨慎地打量起自己所处的环境。  
　　光线幽暗，只有零星的几束烛光摇曳着。史蒂夫的眼神从穹顶转到墙壁，越看越觉得惊讶：原始粗犷风格的石雕、带有宗教意味的装饰符号、文献记载里的祭祀仪式用具……  
　　看上去像是间历史悠久的神庙。  
　　但是神庙怎么会出现一张这么华贵而舒适的大床？  
　　宗教学研究专家史蒂夫•罗杰斯陷入了深深的疑惑之中。  
　　他原本是带着科考小队来到摩伊拉丛林进行实地考察的，可现在队员们不见了，自己身上的高科技装备也都不翼而飞，掠夺者只给他留下了白色的棉质T恤和卡其色的工装裤，缴械缴得滴水不漏。  
　　这难道都是眼前这个漂亮少年干的？  
　　史蒂夫的眼神又回到了怀中人的脸上，诧异地发现少年的眼睫动了动。他赶紧闭上了眼装作熟睡的模样。  
　　目力暂时被剥夺了以后，其余的感官就更加敏锐了起来。月桂的浓郁香气更迫近了，悬停在鼻端，让他心里发痒。史蒂夫闭着眼都能想象到少年近距离打量他的模样，那让一向稳重严肃的他莫名气血上涌，口干舌燥。  
　　不知道他的眼睛是什么颜色？是薄暮时的金红色还是春日里的湖绿色？  
　　少年开始触碰他的脸。微凉而修长的手指划过他的额头、眉峰、鼻梁、轻巧地点过唇瓣，又滑到了下颌，轻轻往上抬了抬。  
　　——这难道是某种不见经传的神秘祭祀仪式？我是被选定献给神明的祭品？  
　　而下一秒，史蒂夫发现自己猜错了。  
　　温热湿润的唇瓣压了下来，给了他一个浅尝辄止的吻，温柔里带着小心翼翼。史蒂夫装不下去了，猛地睁开眼睛向旁边弹开，诧异地摸着自己唇。  
　　少年歪头看他，似乎很疑惑。于是史蒂夫发觉自己的猜想也不是完全错误——他的确有一双湖绿色的通透双眼，眼尾的笑纹像是凤尾蝶翅膀上的纹路，美得夺人心魄。  
　　他的神情看起来十分无辜，这让史蒂夫觉得完全是自己的错。  
　　“呃，你好？我是史蒂夫•罗杰斯，请问你是谁？能告诉我这里是哪么？”  
　　少年整理了一下发皱的长袍，“这里是摩伊拉丛林中心的神庙，我是丛林的守护祭司，名字是巴基。”  
　　守护祭司。这个词对于研究了专业学者史蒂夫而言并不陌生。古老的亚曼河流域传说里曾经提到过，原始丛林的部落里会推举出最美丽的男性或女性成为祭司，职责是侍奉神明，保佑部落。  
　　而与之相关的另一则传说则更具有禁忌色彩。相传如果神明格外眷顾某位美丽的祭司，就会在上弦月之夜来到神庙，与祭司结合。而和神交媾过的祭司就会成为不老不死的半神，而他所守护的部落也会繁荣昌盛，不断延续下去。  
　　“你……你在这间神庙呆了多久了？”  
　　史蒂夫的心开始怦怦乱跳了起来，难道眼前的人刚好是这个传说的佐证？那简直是要颠覆整个世界的重大发现！  
　　“从出生到现在，二十年了，”巴基托着腮，眼神仍然盯在史蒂夫的脸上，“只可惜神明对我恐怕不怎么满意。15岁那年上任祭司去世，我接任之后不过三天，部落的子民就相继染病而亡，原本郁郁葱葱的丛林也成了一片死地。”  
　　史蒂夫看着巴基满不在乎的神情，心脏抽痛了两下。  
　　巴基说的话不假。摩伊拉丛林曾经生活着一个叫做海德拉的强盛部落，即使在发达的现代社会，也仍然与外界隔绝。但五年之前，摩伊拉丛林的植物忽然大规模枯死，原先航拍里偶尔能拍到的部落成员也都消失无踪。  
　　调查这件事正是史蒂夫及复仇者科考团队的目的之一。  
　　史蒂夫往巴基的身边挪了挪，举起双手示意自己没有恶意，“呃，我是一个来科考的研究学者，当时走进摩伊拉丛林的时候是跟着团队一起进来的。你知道他们去哪了吗？还有我身上的装备，是你取下来的吗？”  
　　巴基朝角落抬了抬下巴，“你的东西都放在那边了，我在神庙这几年都没有见过生人，你是第一个。我醒来的时候发现你失去意识躺在门口，就好心把你拖进来了。至于团队的其他人，我没见过”  
　　“啊，谢谢你，你真善良。”  
　　史蒂夫真诚地感谢了巴基，这让祭司大人的脸忽然红了起来，不自在地动了动腿。  
　　“我想我打扰你够久了，我现在应该拿上设备去跟队员们汇合了。摩伊拉现在是一片死地，根本不适合居住。你不要担心，我会带着你一起走的。”  
　　出乎他意料的，巴基摇了摇头，掀开被子露出纤细的小腿与脚踝——那上面缠绕着一条银色的细链，弯弯绕绕地一直延续到黑暗的角落里。  
　　“我走不了的。摩伊拉是希腊语里的‘命运。被神明降罚，永远不得离开丛林就是我的命运。”  
　　史蒂夫皱了皱眉，神色有些哀伤。巴基是那样美丽，却被剥夺了自由，就像是被密封的蝴蝶标本，无法逃离这间神庙。  
　　“我、我还能怎么帮助你？我能做的……太少了。”  
　　巴基抬眼去看这个强壮的陌生男子。他有一张英俊而正直的脸，心又像金子一样善良。短短的几句交谈里，巴基几乎要认为这个叫做史蒂夫的年轻人就是他苦苦等待的神明了。  
　　巴基的心头忽然涌上了一阵叛逆。神明对他不满意，却还强迫他留在神庙里守贞，他才不要接受这样的命运，在这间破庙里孤独终老。  
　　他想要把自己这具圣洁又畸形的身体，交给眼前这个人。  
　　于是巴基甜蜜地笑了起来——他知道自己长得不错，没人能抵挡他刻意带着魅惑的笑容，“哦，你当然可以帮我了，罗杰斯先生。”  
　　“好，你说，”史蒂夫清了清嗓子，试图掩饰自己脸颊发红的事实，“只要是我能做到的，我一定帮你。”  
　　巴基用膝盖支撑着自己挪到史蒂夫边上，满意地看着男人红透了的耳廓，装作不经意地舔了舔自己饱满的唇瓣，伸手将自己的月桂头冠戴到了那头漂亮的金发上。  
　　“做我的神吧，”巴基伸开胳膊，微微抬起下颌，眯起的湖绿双眼让史蒂夫联想到了祭祀台上的柔软羔羊。“请与我结合吧，请夺走那所谓属于神明的贞洁，让我能像个普通人一样去品尝情爱的滋味。”  
　　史蒂夫的眼神慌乱了起来，“不，这，这……”  
　　巴基看出了他的犹豫，神色里带了点失落，“怎么了？你害怕所谓的神明会降罚于你吗？”  
　　“不，当然不是，”史蒂夫摇了摇头，捧起巴基的脸，“我虽然研究神秘学，但我是个无神论者。我只是……我不值得你这样做。你这么美又这么好，而我不过是个普通人。”  
　　巴基看着史蒂夫那双平静的蓝色双眼——那像极了他曾在摩伊拉看过的所有晴天，令巴基痴迷又向往。  
　　“不，你说错了，”巴基牵起史蒂夫的手，往长袍下面探去，“我并不美好，我是个怪物。”  
　　史蒂夫的手触到了巴基的禁忌之地。尚未苏醒的阴茎和阴囊软趴趴地蜷着，而再往下一厘米的位置，是个不该出现在他身上的器官——柔软而湿润，正因为他的触碰而收缩着，难耐地吐出了一点蜜液，打湿了史蒂夫的指尖。  
　　巴基咬着嘴唇，眼神游移起来。他从未想过自己畸形的器官如此敏感，被旁人轻柔抚摸一下就会引起全身的战栗。  
　　史蒂夫笨嘴拙舌地想要安慰巴基，“嘿，这没什么，挺好的——不，不对。我是说你不是怪物……”  
　　巴基笑着去吻了他，把他糟糕的安慰技巧都堵了回去。  
　　他的唇很软，口腔里带着一股苹果似的清甜。史蒂夫像是被夏娃诱惑了的亚当，难以自制地伸出舌头加深了这个吻，勾着巴基的舌头在两人的口腔里来回扫荡着，同时右手的食指在禁忌入口的周围轻柔地打着圈，缓慢地挑起着巴基的情欲。  
　　史蒂夫为自己的行为而感到惊讶——他从前一直沉迷于学术研究，只与几个姑娘吃过饭，从未有过这么亲近的举动。但面对这个神秘的祭司时，一向被戏称为“老古板”的自己却像个情场上的老手，不但没有丝毫的羞耻感，甚至有些沉迷在这样的游戏中了。  
　　巴基趴倒在他的肩头，攥着他的T恤袖口，身子微微发着抖，努力想要克制自己的呻吟声，埋在他颈侧小声地喘息着。  
　　这让他的心柔软得不行，阴茎却硬得快要爆炸。  
　　史蒂夫的喉咙滚了滚，啮吻巴基如同天鹅般的侧颈，唇舌稍微用力就在白皙的皮肤上留下了一串紫红的痕迹。  
　　巴基躲避似的缩了缩，本来就松垮的长袍在动作间蹭开，史蒂夫的另一只手趁机摸上了他的胸膛，这引得了祭司的一声轻呼。  
　　史蒂夫的手准确地摸上了他的乳头，带着力道拨弄了起来，小巧的乳头几乎是瞬间硬挺变大，小石子似的硌在他的掌心。  
　　巴基的胸膛并不像女孩儿似的饱满，只是相对男人而言更软一些，那手感让史蒂夫为之痴迷，他扶着巴基的腰让他躺倒在柔软的被褥里，而自己则居高临下地撑在巴基的上方。  
　　史蒂夫敏感地发觉流淌到手上的蜜液更多了些，巴基似乎格外喜欢这个体位似的，眯起眼小声哼了哼，棉质的长袍翻卷到腰际，被主人不耐烦地扯开扔下了床。现在的祭司是彻底赤裸的祭品，向身上强壮的男子献祭似的张开了漂亮白皙的双腿。  
　　巴基凑近了史蒂夫的耳朵，压低了声线说：“请填满我，独占我，做我一个人的神明……”  
　　史蒂夫低吼了一声，三两下把自己也扒光了，从前的矜持与害羞被完全抛到了脑后。他像个野兽似的咬上了巴基的乳头，用唇舌和牙齿折磨着那片脆弱的红。而身下如同凶器似的阴茎磨蹭在那道柔软的缝上，几秒钟就被蜜液浇得整个柱体都湿漉漉的。  
　　巴基的手难耐地抓着被单，唇瓣被自己咬得发白，上下两处的快感叠加在一起几乎要把他逼疯。他曾经也抚慰过自己，但从没尝试过真刀真枪的性爱，史蒂夫给予他的快感让他从灵魂到肉体都在颤栗，阴茎在毫无触碰下硬了起来，可他并不想射精，他满脑子只有一个念头——想被史蒂夫填满，想被他内射，那条不应该出现在他身上的甬道空虚地可怕，让他从一个高高在上的祭司变成了满心淫欲的小兽。  
　　“进来……求你，我受不了了……”  
　　史蒂夫抬起头看着巴基的脸，他的眼睛里氤氲着一层水光，眼尾染着一抹脆弱红。他正回望着自己，神情里全是信任与沉迷。  
　　他凑过去亲了亲巴基的眉心，左手和他十指交握，右手扶着自己昂扬的性器，破开层层软肉的阻拦，进入了禁忌的、让人发疯的小洞里。  
　　史蒂夫进得很慢，慢得能清楚地让巴基感知到每一条暴起的筋蹭过柔软内壁的快感。巴基张着嘴，扬起脖颈，像只优美脆弱的蝴蝶。史蒂夫紧紧握着他的手，低下头去吻他，吻得缱绻又温柔，尽力安抚着他的恐慌。  
　　巴基的额头和鼻尖上很快被一层薄汗覆盖了，史蒂夫吻去那些汗水，一遍遍地在他耳边说着，“没事的巴基，别怕，别怕。”  
　　他紧绷着的身体慢慢放松了下来，自发地将腿盘上了男人劲瘦的腰。腿部的动作不自觉地让巴基收紧了内壁，史蒂夫的额头暴起青筋，低吼着将自己完全撞入了他的体内。  
　　巴基短促地尖叫了一声，大口喘着气，仿佛灵魂瞬间被撞出了体外似的，脸色一白，更加用力地绞紧了内壁。  
　　史蒂夫用尽全力克制着自己想要用力抽插的冲动，又去厮磨着巴基的脖颈与胸膛，右手去摸两人相接的地方，轻柔而快速地碾着鼓起的小巧阴蒂，巴基像条离了水的鱼，剧烈地挣扎起来——这样疯狂而直观的刺激太过了，几乎让他发狂。  
　　“啊啊……史蒂夫……求你，求你……”  
　　他胡乱地叫嚷着，用手圈着史蒂夫的脖颈，他得到了一个安慰的吻，和一句有些不好意思的“对不住了巴基，我忍不住了。”  
　　下一秒，埋在他体内的凶器快速地抽动了起来，巴基的眼前炸开一捧捧的白光，扯着嗓子在空旷的神庙里呻吟了起来，声音黏腻地让他耻于承认。酥麻的快感迅速传遍身体的每一处神经，像是剧毒一样令他麻痹。  
　　他觉得自己就像是暴风雨夜里海上的一艘孤舟，而正在他身上狂野律动着的男人就是那片深不可测的大海。那些多得让他想尖叫的快感就是海水，仿佛一不留神就会在这里溺毙。  
　　史蒂夫粗喘着，用力箍着巴基的腰，捞起他蜜色的大腿揉捏着，在紧实又多汁的小穴里肆意冲撞着，蜜液顺着两人交合的部分流淌到被单上，而巴基的阴茎蹭在他紧实的腹肌上，可怜兮兮地吐着清液。  
　　他着了魔似的低语着“巴基，你湿透了。”  
　　怀里的人急促的笑了两声，“哈、嗯嗯、还不是因为你……你辣透了……”  
　　史蒂夫又去吻他，密不透风地仿佛要抽干他所有的氧气，巴基被他操得神志不清，胡乱地哼着，双手在史蒂夫健壮的背肌上抓挠着，黏腻的水声与肉体撞击回荡在肃穆的神庙里，显得格外背德与色情。  
　　“不、等、等下！”原本格外享受的人忽然出声，双眼里带着点慌乱——刚才的瞬间，他确定史蒂夫的阴茎擦过了一小块不同的地方，那让他的腰瞬间软了下来。  
　　史蒂夫当然没有停下，而是变换着角度对准了那一点进行戳刺。抑制不住的泪水从巴基的眼眶里坠下来。海浪终究是吞没了这艘小舟，他完全臣服在了史蒂夫的身下，仿佛小穴里插着的阴茎就是他终身侍奉的神明——  
　　他的腿根已经酸麻地快要承受不住更多快感了，又因为出了一层汗而往下滑着，史蒂夫伸手捞了一把，顺势把他翻了过来。  
　　巴基乖顺地趴在床铺上，失神地将头埋在柔软的枕头里，被动地接受着史蒂夫又一轮狂野的进攻。  
　　背入的姿势让那根粗硬的阴茎进入得更深了一些，金发男人扶着他的腰，顺咬着他后颈处的一小块皮肉，下身的力道却越来越重。  
　　柔软的小穴彻底向男人放开，蜜液顺着巴基的大腿流了下来。史蒂夫揉捏着巴基雪白而富有弹性的两片臀肉，不断地轻吻着他的背。  
　　“我、我要到了……”巴基的声音闷闷地从枕头下传出来，全身的抖动带着脚踝处的银链簌簌作响。  
　　史蒂夫喘了两声，一手撸动着巴基硬了许久的阴茎，另一手去揉弄他薄薄的乳肉，“等我，我们一起。”  
　　三处的刺激叠加在一起，猝不及防地将巴基送上了一次小高潮。极致的快感让他惊声尖叫起来，一股温热的液体从身体的深处奔涌出来，浇在史蒂夫的阴茎上，他失神地喊了两声巴基，把精液尽数射在了他的体内。  
　　巴基再也不是圣洁的祭司了——这朵纯白的、为神而生的百合从内到外都染上了另一个人的气息。  
　　史蒂夫泄力倒在一旁，伸手把巴基面对面地捞到了自己的怀里——他失神的厉害，潮吹的同时阴茎也射了出来，到现在还没缓过神来。瞳孔无神地扩着，摸哪儿都会抖，史蒂夫温柔地叫了几遍他的名字，才把他喊回神。  
　　“天……这感觉太棒了。”巴基的喉咙滚了滚，低语着又窝进了男人的颈侧，神态仿佛在撒娇。  
　　史蒂夫倒是忽然找回了羞耻心似的，一个劲儿地道歉，“对不起巴基，我太粗鲁了、我还射在了里面……”  
　　“哦拜托，闭嘴让我休息会儿好吗，我真的太累了……”  
　　史蒂夫轻柔地拍着他的背，像是哄着一个没有安全感的孩子，“好，我陪你睡。明天醒来我就带你走。”  
　　两个人像是最普通的情侣一样，依偎着相拥而眠，直到第二天的正午，阳光照进神庙，史蒂夫动了动眼珠睁开眼，而巴基正侧躺在枕头上看着他。  
　　他眼角带着笑，像三月里吹过伦敦河的春风，探头过来在他的唇上轻啄了一口。  
　　“谢谢你，史蒂夫•罗杰斯，”他伸手捋过史蒂夫金色的头发，深情而眷恋，“谢谢你满足了我的愿望。我想，你该走了。你不会永远留在这里的，你该回到现代社会，我只希望——你能慢点忘记我，那就够了。”  
　　史蒂夫的心像是被人捏住了，他摇了摇头却不知道说什么，目光在床铺下游移着——一点光芒忽然撞进了他的眼里。  
　　“不巴基，我想你的愿望不会实现了，”他的声音里带了点笑，伸手把银链拽了起来在他面前晃了晃，“你看，你自由了——不，不对，你可以走出神庙和摩伊拉，但并不是完全自由的。给我点时间，以后你就要改名巴基•罗杰斯，一辈子都要待在我的身边了。”  
　　巴基瞪大了眼睛，不可思议地接过了链子，像头受了惊的雏鹿。史蒂夫把他连人带被子一同抱进了怀里，给了他无数个甜蜜的吻。  
　　“嘿，虽然不知道是怎么回事，但是我想……”巴基从他的怀里抬起头来，眼睛亮亮地看着他，“我想，你一定是我的专属神明，也许我生下来就是为了等待你。”  
　　史蒂夫挑了挑眉，“那好啊，巴基就是我的专属祭司。晤，那么祭司要不要聆听神谕？”  
　　巴基噗嗤笑了出来，脸上装出正经的神色，虔诚地垂下眼睫。  
　　史蒂夫凑近到他的耳旁，轻声呢喃了两个词语。  
　　“自由”与“爱”。

END


End file.
